In phased array systems, for example, phased array radar systems, it is often desirable to control the phase of the received and/or transmitted signal at each element of the phased array. It is desirable for such control to be achieved accurately and over a wide bandwidth of frequencies. Circuits for providing vector sums using metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) have been developed because MOSFETs provide a large number of control states for a given size. However, the realization of a vector sum topology using NPN transistors, which provide a higher transition frequency (Ft), has proven difficult because of the footprint needed to implement a vector sum circuit using NPN transistors. For example, a six bit phase shifter has sixty-four (64) control states. Implementing a circuit having 64 or more CMOS control devices implemented as NPN transistors results in a circuit footprint that is too large to be practicable. Circuits using NPN transistors solely for the differential input pair to the circuit, but utilizing MOSFETs for current steering have provided some improvement in performance, however a circuit which achieves the full performance advantages of NPN transistors for current steering is desired.